The invention relates to shooting practice devices, and the use of such devices, in the sport of basketball to improve the accuracy of a player's outside shot. More particularly, the present invention relates to basketball training devices that positively indicates to the shooter that a shot is properly on course.
The prior art describes two kinds of training devices. The first category of devices comprises those whose engagement provide negative feedback indicating an inaccurate shot (U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,915 to Woodcock and U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,048 to Winesberry, Jr.). The second category comprises devices whose engagement provide positive feedback indicating an accurate shot (U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,569 to Wong, U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,886 to Lamb Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,539 to Knapp, U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,381 to Hackett, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,912 to Silagy). The above-listed patents are hereby incorporated by reference.
The prior art positive-feedback devices can be considered targets. The device reported in the Knapp patent alters, i.e. enlarges, the perceived shape of the rim itself The device reported in the Silagy patent places the target below the rim and on the net. The devices reported in the Wong and the Hackett patents place the targets at rim-level. The device of the Lamb patent poises the target above the mouth of the rim.
As set forth in the Lamb patent, a target positioned above-the-rim provides the shooter with a clearer penultimate goal and can serve as a guide to the shooter who is charting the shot's trajectory. Only the Lamb device meets this criteria.
Lamb and others have suggested that in training basketball shooting, the shooter should imagine such a point in space and that the shooter should shoot at said point. The premise is that if the shooter can hit his imaginary point in space, he will put the basketball in the hoop with greater accuracy.
Targets placed at-, or below-, rim-level, such as those reported in the Knapp, Silagy, Wong and Hackett patents, can not train the shooter as well. First, in some instances, the net will obscure targets positioned at-, or below-, rim-level. Second, success with targets that are at-, or below-, rim-level does not necessarily entail the use of the target (i.e., the basketball reaches the target after reaching the net which itself indicates that the shot was successful), and not as an indicator that the shot is on course.
Notwithstanding these advantages of the design set forth in the Lamb patent, the Lamb patent device requires an elaborate apparatus which must be customized to a backboard. Thus, there is a need for an above-the-rim basketball training device that is readily attached, and detached, without requiring a customized backboard, and which training device does not adversely affect the use of the backboard and hoop in gamelike conditions. Furthermore, Lamb reports that his device is designed to train specific arcing shots, and thus, the Lamb device does not aid the shooter who wishes to improve a relatively flat shot.